Worlds Together
by Ronald reagan
Summary: Mewni and Earth have been cleaved together into Mearth. But nobody calls it that. What happens after magic is erased, and Star is found living in a new land thats the home she once knew? What happens when Marco changes the face of the universe with his best friend, and find himself living in a new one? Who knows! But here, we can find out. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

Star stared at Marco, taking in the wave of calming excitement that rattled her bones. Just minutes ago, she was trapped on Mewni without the one person she held the closest. The one person who could charge into battle with her, and warm her heart on the coldest day: Marco Diaz.

Marco stood much the same, too nervous to move, and too overjoyed to formulate a better response. After everything that had happened, he was back with his shining Star. His lifeline, his best friend, and most recently, his girlfriend. The world around him was alien, and familiar. But that didn't matter right now. She was back.

"So. Are you gonna just keep staring at me, Marco? Or are you gonna give your girlfriend a hug? Because lemme tell you: she needs one right now," Star quipped, smiling wide between two blank cheeks.

Marco hadn't noticed until just now, after the shock had worn off, that she no longer donned her signature hearts. She looked like a normal human teenager, despite her knee-length hair and clearly Mewman fashion sense." I uh…" he stammered, taking in everything around him. "I guess a hug would be nice, yeah."

The two collided into a soft embrace, both gracelessly fumbling to wrap their arms around their respective partner. Star pressed her face against Marcos' chest and squeezed him, hearing his heartbeat against her own. After a moment of tender relief, after an entire day of dreading the end, Star relaxed in his arms.

Until he opened his mouth, of course.

"Star? What happened to your uh...cheek things? Is it because of the magic?"

She shrugged against him and squeezed tighter. "Dunno, Marco. Too busy enjoying this to care. But I think so." She paused and poked his ribs. "What, you don't think I'm cute without em?"

"No no! That's, not what I meant. I was just confused because-"

"Marco. Just pullin' your leg. I know I'm _totally_ super cute either way."

The two laughed and finally separated, eying the world around them as it displayed the splendor of both human, and Mewman achievement. Far in the distance, the still crumbling castle butterfly lay dormant like an empty shell. Much the same as the monster temple. Brittas Tacos lay in shambles amidst a pool of dark, vile liquid, as its employees stood casually without a care in the world.

Star took Marcos hand and surveyed the more Mewman sides of things, seeing an Arachnibeast making a nest in a tree, and a herd of warnicorns running through what used to be the Echo creek mud pits. The school was left largely untouched, but it now stood atop a hill and overlooked the nearby communities where Marcos house resided.

"Star!" A voice yelled from behind them. "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

She turned to see her mother, Moon butterfly, running up to greet her with River tailing close behind. "I uh, I really don't know. The portal collapsed, and there was this bright red light, and when I opened my eyes, Mewni and Earth were shuffled together like this."

Moon looked around cautiously before bringing her attention back to Star. "Sweetie, we need to be practical about this. I know you're thrilled to be back with, Marco. But there is a lot that we need to discuss. Mewni is on Earth, or… Earth is on Mewni? How far does this reach? What has either side lost? This is chaos waiting to happen, Star."

Star met her mother's gaze and looked around once more, noticing a congregation of Mewmans, monsters, and some humans she recognized. "Okay. But first things first. No more queen stuff. From anyone. We're just...people now. Got it?"

Moon glanced uneasily at Eclipsa and Globgor, who now stood aloft amongst the crowd, and nodded. "Very well. No more power struggles and giving orders to our people unless they agree to them completely. But we need to get our bearings immediately before things get out of hand, okay?"

Star nodded and looked to Marco with tension now evident on her face. "Marco, do you think you can be our, diplomat? We need someone good with Earth _and_ Mewni to help everyone get settled. And we need to talk to the humans about how we can move forward."

Smiling, he gave her a thumbs up and left to collect the humans he figured were most important to getting everything set up. Star watched him leave before turning back to Moon and calling over Eclipsa. Moon sat down on a park bench that was now covered in orange flowers and looked around nervously at the crowd surrounding them.

"We need to figure out what this place is. And how far it goes," Moon started, looking around at the rollings mountains that seemed to surround them. Eclipsa sat in the bright green grass and nodded in agreement. "Yes," she began. "Is this Earth, or Mewni? And...what happens now?"

River piped up from beside Moon, "Well I daresay we shan't let things get out of control. We must meet our new neighbors, and decide how to go about things." Most of the crowd nodded, but one voice called out to the past rulers of Mewni. Tom Lucitor.

"Okay so, I still have some demon powers, like fire and the underworld stairway. I can fly out and see where we are and find out what's different, if you guys want."

Star nodded with a smile and sat beside Moon as he started to hover slightly into the air. "That's a great idea, Tom. But don't go too far without someone with you. We'll be here when you get back and be careful, too. Okay?"

"No problem, Starship. I'll see ya in a bit!" he said, rocketing away in a stream of red fire. Star grinned and watched him fly before standing up and stepping over to Globgor. He looked up from the sleeping Meteora in his arms and smiled calmly. "She is still tired from the magic dimension, but my two favorite girls are strong. They're just fine."

Star grinned and patted his shoulder, smiling warmly at the sight of a content father and a napping daughter. "And how are _you_ doing? No side effects, right?"

"Not a one, Star. Thank you. I'm just nervous about this strange new world we are in. So much is different yet the same. I will be the first to admit, I am a bit scared of what we may find."

He looked uneasily at the crowd around him, as well as the new landscape that spread out as far as the eye could see. Star shared his expression, but gave him a quick hug. "I know you're worried. But we'll figure it out. I have a feeling you're gonna like a bit of Earth in your Mewni."

Globgor nodded and went back to rocking Meteora as Star stepped back and stood beside Eclipsa and Moon. Before she could offer words of encouragement, however, Marco returned with a group of humans Star recognized, as well as a few she didn't.

Marco quickly resumed his place next to Star and held her hand, both while introducing everyone, and explaining the situation. "-And that's the chief of police. You've met him before, Star."

She gave the officer an uneasy smile, earning her a polite nod from the older gentleman. He looked up at a group of four-winged serpents that flew by overhead and spoke calmly. "Well, miss Butterfly, I knew there was magic going around this old town, but this is something else. It's also a far cry from wrecking my patrol car, but I think we can figure this out."

Moon stepped forward and bowed respectfully to the officer, as well as the suited man beside him, who was Glen Meyer, Mayor of Echo Creek. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. I understand if this is all...surreal to you, but we Mewmans and Monsters, hope we can coexist in this new land with Humans, as one people."

Meyer nodded and shook Moon's hand, gesturing around them at the rolling mountains, the strange creatures, and familiar locations of both worlds. "You can call me Meyer. I don't think I have jurisdiction over this place anymore, so how about we start over," he began.

"We have a lot to talk about, and a lot to do. I think it would be good if we get everyone settled in, and start working on how we want to run things."

Moon nodded respectfully with Eclipsa before gesturing to the crowd around her. "Would you mind showing us how you do things? I'm afraid my people are a bit behind, and we don't have magic anymore."

Meyer nodded with a smile and pointed a thumb towards the chief of police, principal Skeeves, and a dew Earth citizens. "We can have representatives from both worlds lead a new system of government moving forward. And we can work out where people will live. Sound good?"

Moon seemed taken aback by his quick cooperation, but nodded nonetheless and smiled. " I wouldn't have it any other way, Meyer. Where should we begin?"

Star, nodding in acceptance of the smooth transition, stole away with Marco, leading him to a familiar hill just past the old Echo Creek Mud Pits. There the two sat, overlooking the sprawling world they helped create, and the bounties of new surprises and challenges in store for them. She leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, holding his right hand gingerly.

"Marco, can you teach me to be normal?"

He scoffed and looked down at her. "The hecks _that_ supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes and grinned, falling back onto the cool grass and staring up at the passing clouds. "I dunno, you're good at being normal." She thought for a moment. "Well, kinda. Fighting a magic warnicorn is a few shakes from normal, buuut…" she leaned back up and kissed his cheek. "Can you show me how to be more like you?"

Marco grinned and nodded, smiling wide at his best friend. "Of course, Star. But remember that you don't need to be normal. Just be yourself, and I'll show you some of the basics of being a magicless teenager. Okay?"

She nodded back at him and pulled him by the hoodie into a kiss. The shock between them was dispelled immediately as they held each other closer and enjoyed their first kiss in their new home. Stars heart fluttered, much like Marcos as she cupped his jaw and held him tighter.

After a moment, she slowly pulled back to breathe as she shared with him a look of contented smugness. "First normal girl kiss. Needs work, Diaz. I guess we're gonna have to practice a bit more of that after we get settled in."

Marcos' eyes went wide at that and he struggled to form words. He fumbled a few phrases in the air before regaining his composure and choking out "This is gonna get really weird, Star. But if you think we can handle this crazy new world, I can't wait."

She smiled and leaned against his shoulder once more, speaking softly and enjoying the still air. "It's toootally gonna be a wild ride, Marco. But as long as I have you, I'm ready for anything."

The two sat in agreement as Earth and Mewni began to mix deeper than the physical sense. It had been a wild ride to get them here, but the challenges weren't over yet, and there was so much to do. Well, there would be. After a few more moment of some much deserved alone time. For now, New Earth/Mewni could wait as the two who brought the worlds together enjoyed the presence of each other under the warm sun.

_To be continued in: New Digs _

_**Authors note**_

_Hello everyone! So, clearly, this story is about what happens after the season finale. This is just a prologue chapter, so be patient for more to come, and let me know what you think!_

_ I personally enjoyed the shows ending, but I also feel like it has room to grow. I don't know if the writers have anything else planned, but for now, this is my take on what happens after these two worlds are cleaved. Have an awesome day! BUH BYYYEEE_

_~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	2. New Digs

It had been three days since the cleaving, and efforts to scout the new lands were well underway. From Toms report, it seemed that all of Mewni had been mixed together with Earth, but only so much. Past the known borders of Mewni, the world seemed to slowly shift back to normal, and there hadn't been any new connections with the rest of it besides locals and tourists clearly in for a wild surprise.

_"Star! We don't even know what that is!!"_ Marco screamed in a whisper. _"We can check it out later! For now, let's head back!"_

The two were crouched low in tall purple grass, Star about twenty feet ahead of Marco and forty feet beyond her, a massive, blue, furry mound in the land. She was inching closer, careful not to wake the slumbering creature, and ignoring Marcos suggestion. _"Marco," _she whispered back. _"T__his guy's big and could be dangerous. So we need to figure out what it is and if it wants to hurt people."_

Marco continued to wear a mortified look that tightened every time the creature exhaled, and slowly began to creep after Star. _"It's already getting late though. I don't want to be stuck out here with...that."_

They were scouting what used to be the forest of certain death, and was now the forest of Hill-Trank-Plaza. In the middle of the mini-mall parking lot, which had been replaced with tall grass and scattered trees, the creature rested.

Star smirked at Marco and jerked her head toward the beast, taking flamboyantly sneaky steps towards it. Marco made a rapid dash to her side and pulled her down lower into the grass to hide as the beast stirred. _"Star! Stop moving closer! It's gonna wake up!"_

_"Marco, it's okay! We're here to see if this thing is safe so people can use the strip mall. Now c'mon. Help me wake it up."_

_"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE SHOULDN'T DO!"_ Marco silently shouted.

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO?!" Star yelled, her voice echoing against the buildings around them. She immediately clasped her hands over her mouth and froze as Marco simply stared. His eyes were the size of dinner plates, and his breathing stopped. The two slowly turned their gaze back towards the large creature, its massive head slowly lifting out of the grass to face them.

It had fangs as large as knives, and its head was a big as a couch. Its body resembled a mammoth in size, and its arms were as thick as tree trunks. Waving blue fur rippled against the wind as it opened its eyes at the disturbance. Star and Marco both went pale when they felt the creatures massive orange eyes trained on them.

"Star….Should we run??" Marco squeaked.

She only stared at the behemoth, not saying a word. It moved slowly, pulling itself up out of the ground, revealing even more of its body and lumbering slowly closer to them. Baring its fangs, it made a rumbled growl that shook their bones. Star slowly nodded and took a step back, reaching for Marcos' hand to make a run for it.

But before either of them could move, the creature stopped altogether, closing its mouth and looking around in every direction with surprise evident on its face. After a moment, it slowly turned back to them and lowered itself back to the ground. And then it spoke.

"**Where. Am. I.**" Its voice was like stones rubbing together, and deeper than any they had heard before. Star swallowed hard and stepped forward, tugging Marco along with her.

"You're on Mewni. But, also not on Mewni."

"**What. Is. This. Place.**"

This time, Marco stepped forward with slightly more confidence and spoke with a clearly petrified voice. "Mewni mixed with my dimension, Earth. You used to live in the forest of certain death, but now it's been mixed with my hometown strip mall."

"**Strip. Mall**?"

"Yeah, it's a place for shopping, eating, karate, businesses. You name it. The forest is sorta part of it now. Or...maybe it's part of the forest? I dunno, the whole thing is pretty crazy."

The beast looked around again, noticing the buildings in greater detail, and smelling the air around it. After another moment of gauging its surroundings, it lumbered back towards the divot in the ground.

Star stepped over to it and looked it right in the eye, speaking with determination, and sympathy. "Look, everything's pretty different now. But if you promise not to eat people, you can stay."

"**I. Eat. Bulb Trees**."

It directed their attention over to a single tree with yellow leaves and blue bark. It was thicker than the other trees around it and bore fruit resembling watermelons high above. Marco turned back to face the creature and peered suspiciously at it. "How come you have fangs if you eat melons? That's kinda weird."

The Melonbeast rolled its massive eyes and collapsed back into its pit, leaving only its head and back visible. "**Fight. For. Mate.**"

Star nodded to that and held her chin, matching Marcos squinted expression. "Of course! Oh! Just like a warnicorn! Duh!" she exclaimed. "Well, as long as you're not eating anyone who's trying to shop, we'll leave ya alone, and you can scare people if they bother you. Good luck finding a girlfriend!"

Marco stared, completely flabbergasted by the exchange as Star began walking back towards him. "**And. Good luck. With. Yours**." With a deep rumble, the Melonbeast fell back into the ground fully. Star grabbed onto Marcos' hand and the two started walking towards Butterfly Creek, the new name for the city.

Marco squeezed Stars hand and held a branch out of the way for her as they weaved through the woods. With a slight frown, he jerked his thumb back towards the Melonbeast. "Did that thing just call me your girlfriend?"

Star snorted and wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Awww, wuuut, you don't like that, Princess Turdina?"

"Touche."

"Don't mind him. You and I both know you happen upon some abbs in the future anyway. Don't we, Diaz?"

"True. But I get the distinct impression you just want me for mah bod."

Star shrugged and moved a branch out of his way. "Maybe. Guess we just gotta find out. Do you think you can do me a favor?"

Marco took hold of her hand as they started making their way down a steep hill at the forest's edge. "What's that? You need me to work out more so you get em sooner?"

"No. Well, that too. But, could you teach me karate?"

Marco tossed her a confused look. "What? Why would you want to learn karate

?"

Star looked uneasily at the ground before smiling at the clearing ahead of them, bathed in the orange light of sunset. "Well, without magic...I'm kinda useless, Marco. I don't have cool fighting skills, I mean I'm pretty strong, and I've been able to sword fight since kindergarten, but I want to be like you."

"What do you mean useless? You're super useful! And like me? You mean good at fighting? No offense Star, but we don't exactly have a line of enemies trying to take us out."

Star stopped, making Marco follow suit as they looked at each other in the dusk haze. "I want to have a purpose. I'm not a Queen, I'm not a princess, I'm not magic. I want to be able to help people. Like you."

Marco grinned and kissed her nose, pulling her into a tight hug. "Star, you don't need to be like me to help people. You saved everyone on Mewni by doing things your way." He pulled back from the hug and smiled at her. "I'll teach you karate, but remember what I said the other day: Don't ever stop being you."

Star smiled back and him and snuck one more quick kiss for the road before the two continued towards Butterfly Creek. "Thank you, Marco. I really appreciate everything you do for me."

"Don't mention it, Star. I mean, we live together, explore together, mess things up together, and kick butt together. So what's a little combat practice, am I right? I don't think my parents would mind."

"Ya do have a point there, Diaz. Plus, my dad says they should be done with… 'Yurt 2.0' ? in a few days, so after we move out, I can still come over for training."

The two stepped back onto a normal road that drew them closer to home as the sun just barely began to dip behind the hills in the distance. Marco smiled at the sight of it and squeezed Stars hand. "Well, take your time getting your house built. My parents love having you guys over, so it's no trouble. Especially because of how crazy your dad is for corn tortillas."

Star stifled a laugh and shook her head. "I have no idea what to do with him. And speaking of which, what are you gonna do now? You're done with school, right?"

Marco sighed and stared ahead, still enjoying the view. "One step at a time, Star. For now, I'm just helping everyone get settled in, and exploring the new Mewni with you."

Star noticed his detachment from the subject of his future, but decided not to press any further. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Marco Diaz."

**O - O - O - O - O - O**

Star and Marco walked into the Diaz household, taking in the somewhat chaotic state. Between the Butterfly belongings, and the Diaz's, there was a lot to step around and not a lot of space. Under normal circumstances, Star would just magic up a room to put it all in, but for now, this would have to do until the Yurt was completed.

"Hey, Mom!" Star called out to Moon, who was seated in the dining room. She looked up from the parchment documents outlining the newly proposed laws of the land and smiled.

"Star. Marco. It's lovely to see you home on time. For once." She smirked at Star, who was still holding Marcos' hand. "I take it this young man is to thank. Did you find out what the creature in the forest is?"

Star nodded and sat down as Marco left to go check in with his parents. "Yeah, it was some big blue animal that eats melons and talks. But it won't hurt anyone as long as we don't mess with it."

Moon nodded and began to jot that down in one of her notebooks as she spoke. "I'll be sure to tell the council about your findings. Did you find anything else?"

Star shook her head and smiled. "Nope. Just a bunch of trees and the Melonbeast. Marco says the strip mall is still out there, but I think we need a road to get to it now."

"You're probably right," Moon noted, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "And how are you feeling, Star? A lot has changed, for Mewni, and for you too. How are you handling it?"

With a slight blush, Star glanced around the room before directing her full attention back to Moon. "I'm...nervous. There's a lot to do and all I really want to do is just… go enjoy the town again. Like I was doing before you set Mina loose. I'm having Marco teach me karate so I have something to do, and so I can still kick butt, but I just want to be a teenager again."

Moon nodded and sighed softly, remembering how she started a war that got almost everyone killed. "Star...I know I've said this before but...I truly am sorry for all of the trouble I caused. I can't imagine what might come of Earth and Mewni fusing into one, or what ramifications await. I can only hope that we can all put it behind us and move forward in a better world."

Star stared at the documents before her mother and pointed at them, ignoring Moons prior statement. "So what kinda laws are you working on? I heard something about people's land moving around but that's all."

Moon smirked at her daughter's interest in the political side of things and laid out the most prominent document. "This isn't so much a law, as it is a statement for everyone. We are agreeing to leave the humans property to them, and they are agreeing to leave our property to us. Everything caught in between, no matter how personal, is to be shared."

Star nodded and looked at the extremely formal looking paper, trying her best to make sense of it. "Mom, what are we gonna do, now that there's no magic, and we don't have jobs?"

"Well, I suppose we will start farming. Corn is still rather popular in this dimension, and the humans have some interesting means of cultivating it. But you have some time to decide what it is you actually wish to do, sweetheart."

"That's just it though, mom. I don't know what I can do."

Moon smiled and shook her head, collecting her quill and resuming her work. "Perhaps that's something you have to find out for yourself, Star. I'm sure you'll get the hang of being a human soon enough. For now, like you said, sweetie, just enjoy being a teenager."

"...Mom...do you think this was a mistake?"

Moon paused for a moment and stared ahead, weighing Stars words carefully before speaking. "We...we may have to find that out as well. We don't know how Earth will react to us, so for now, we can only wait and see. But if you ask any of the monsters and Mewman's whose lives you saved, I'd say we did the right thing."

Star seemed to accept that answer and stood up from the table. "I hope so. I'm honestly kinda worried about the future."

"Me too, sweetheart. But we've come back from worse, haven't we? Why don't you go relax for a while and put all this aside? It may do you some good."

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks, mom." Star made to leave the dining room but stopped in the doorway, turning back to face Moon. "Hey um, by the way: I don't blame you. We've all done crazy things when we're scared of the future. Just try to be stronger next time, okay?"

Moon let her shoulders sag some and stared down at the wet ink. "I...I'll try, my shining Star. I promise. I'll see you tomorrow."

Star nodded in acceptance and left the room, making her way up to Marcos. Truth be told, all four parents shared some unease about the sleeping situation, but it was fair. Star and Marco had shared the same room for months with eclipsa with no issue, and with Mariposa and Stars parents getting the remaining rooms, they decided to let it slide.

She shuffled through the door and closed it, making her way across the room and flopping down on her massive bean bag bed.

"Marcooooo. What are we doooiiing tomorrow?" She asked slowly, lulling her head back like a zombie. He looked up from his desk and shrugged, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

"Well, we can start your Karate training, if you want."

"Good start. What else?"

He pressed his pencil eraser up to his chin and thought for a moment. "Uhhhhmmmm. You wanna help with clearing out Butterfly and Monster castle?"

"Nah."

"Wanna explore the new garbage beach?"

"Nah."

"You wanna go hang out with Pony?"

"Nah."

"You wanna kiss?"

"Nah. ...HEY WAIT NO!"

"Hahahahaha!" Marco rolled back in laughter and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye as Star threw him a pout.

"Marco, that doesn't count. We both know I get kisses when I want "em. But you did give me an idea. How about tomorrow, we go on a date?"

Marco looked over at her with a confused look on his face and set his pencil down. She was grinning from ear to ear and staring at him intently. "A date? I don't know, Star. I feel like we have a lot of work we have to do before we can do that. I don't even think a lot of places would be open right now."

Star sat forward and thought for a moment, weighing her options. After a minute or so, she jolted forward and beamed Marco a wide toothy smile. "Let's go on a picnic! We can help with some Yurt building in the morning and for lunch, just you and me in the park enjoying some food!"

She was floored by her own suggestion and Marco found it hard to not be sucked in with her enthusiasm. "Okay, we can go on a picnic. But I have one condition: no crazy hijinks while we're out. Okay?"

Star smirked at him and mock saluted across the room. "You got it, Diaz! Just a totally normal picnic!"

Marco smiled and leaned over to give her a hug, but she stopped him, keeping a wide smile and her eyes locked with his. "You're just gonna hug me with that all over your shirt?"

Marco looked down and was met with a flick to the nose, followed immediately with a gentle kiss. The two pulled closer to each other and all of the worry and trouble of the new world around them seemed to fade away. Star enjoyed everything about it. From his warmth, to his smell, his taste. He was intoxicating in every way, and she couldn't get enough. She wrapped her arms around him and released a contented sigh.

After a moment, the two split apart and refilled their lungs with fresh air, smiling happily at each other. They hadn't even noticed Angie standing in the doorway until her polaroid camera clicked. They turned to face her in pure horror but Angie only smiled and began waving the photo.

"Mind the rules, Marco. But you two are adorable together! Dinners finished if you guys are ready for some tacos!"

Both their faces lit up bright before they charged down the hallway to get some grub, except this time it was figurative. Not glowing hearts and moons between a kiss. After all, it was only tacos.

_To be continued in: Date Disaster_

_Star and Marco attempt to enjoy a date, without the consequences of merging two worlds getting in the way._

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

_Hey all, just dropping by down here to discuss the story! So, there's A TON of issues that will arise after the events of the season 4 finale, and I hope to get to plenty of them. This isn't an aftermath fic, don't worry. Change is messy, and it takes time to settle. So enjoy the ride and see where it takes you! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Lemme know if I got anything wrong or if you have any suggestions! No promises on responses for this fic, due to the volume and my job getting in the way, but I'll try to get back to yall. See ya soon! BUH BYYYEEE!!!_

_~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


End file.
